


Heart A La Mode

by PastelSweet



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, YES i worked on this instead of my other fic DON'T JUDGE ME, i dont even think theres swearing in this its literally just pure fluff, i dont think its super long??, it's literally just fluff, just some misunari (? is that the ship name?) fluff, no beta but I tried my best to have proper grammar ;;, theres like one kiss and its at the end of the story SHBAJGDSFG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSweet/pseuds/PastelSweet
Summary: Misumi and Kazunari talk about cats and go to a cafe together. That's it, thats the fic asdbfgjdshgh it's super fluffy and self indulgent!
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Heart A La Mode

**Author's Note:**

> god i have to make my own food, this is disgraceful. here's some fluffy kazu and sumi because i love both of them.

Soft. That was the one word Misumi’s brain kept repeating. As he pet the cat delightfully, he grinned. Hanging out with the cat in the normal meeting spot was great! This cat had a triangle mark on it’s head, and it was soft! What more could he ask for? His question was answered when he spotted Kazunari, waving at him. “Heya dude! That cat is totes adorable,” Kazunari greeted, moving to sit beside Misumi. The latter smiled warmly at Kazu, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Kazu-kun! The kitty says thanks, and look! He has a triangle on his head!” Misumi beamed, his smile as bright as the sun. 

“You’re right, Sumi! I think you’re the best triangle finder out there,” Kazunari laughed. The cat meowed and got up, walking away from the two, seemingly finished with the petting. “Hey, there’s this super trendy cafe that just opened up, and I want to get some pictures for my instablam over there. Wanna come with me? There’s triangle pastries there!” Kazunari persuaded. Misumi nodded excitedly, bouncing up from his sitting position.

“Let’s go!” Misumi took Kazunari’s hand and started running, before stopping. Kazunari looked at him puzzledly. “Uh, Kazu-kun, which way is the cafe?” He sheepishly grinned. Kazunari laughed and guided Misumi in the right direction.

Misumi gasped. “Kazu-kun, look! They have triangle cakes and cupcakes and cookies and pie and-” Kazunari laughed.

“I see it Sumi! The different shapes they use to make the food is why this place is so popular. Since I invited you here, order anything you want, it’ll be my treat,” Kazunari smiled. 

Kazunari would soon regret his words, however.

“Sumi…I know I said you could order anything…but did you have to order everything?!” Kazunari’s eyes widened at the amount of dishes currently at their table, more than half of it being triangle shaped goods. Misumi mischievously smirked at him, before choosing to try out the cake, which had triangle sprinkles on top. “Pfft, you’re lucky I like you, Sumi,” Kazunari muttered.

“Didya say something Kazu-kun?” Misumi asked in-between bites. Kazunari bolted upright, shaking his head. Misumi shrugged and continued to eat. Smirking, Kazunari took out his phone and snapped a photo of Misumi stuffing his mouth with cake, surrounded by many triangle shaped dishes. That one was definitely going to be Kazu’s new wallpaper, he laughed. Misumi looked at him, wondering why he was laughing. Kazu just shrugged and smiled. That was the one thing that could compete with triangles, Misumi concluded, Kazu’s bright smile. 

Misumi thought of something, and inched closer to Kazunari. “Hey Kazu-kun, do you think your hair is as soft as the kitty’s?” Misumi asked, reaching up to pet his hair. Kazu stiffened, his face reddening. Misumi hummed, content with Kazu’s hair. “Soft,” he murmured, “just like the kitty’s,” he smiled warmly. If he wasn’t so focused on the softness of Kazu’s hair, he would hear his heart beating rapidly because of the proximity between them. 

Kazunari unexpectedly stood up. “It’s getting late, we should be getting home,” he quickly explained. Misumi frowned for a second, before smiling and following after him.

“Thanks for coming with me to the cafe Sumi! I got a bunch of sweet photos for my instablam, and it was fun hanging out with you,” Kazunari happily said. Kazunari heard Misumi mumble something under his breath, and he leaned closer. “What did ya say dude?” he asked. 

Misumi smirked and pressed his lips against Kazu’s. Kazunari’s eyes widened and as quickly as it was there, it was gone. “Thank you for showing me all those triangles Kazu-kun! It was super fun!” Misumi walked off into the dorms, leaving Kazunari standing there, dumbstruck.

Maybe he wouldn’t regret letting Misumi order anything he wanted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I named the fic Heart A La Mode because I was listening to that song throughout the entire writing process! I hope that you enjoyed reading it, and comments would be super appreciated but they're not necessary!


End file.
